


Adopted by Gibbs

by csigal97



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 06:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7033459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csigal97/pseuds/csigal97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of one character is changed by one man that loves him unconditionally</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopted by Gibbs

Gibbs and McGee were bonding over an ice cold beer and barbeque when out of no where they heard the front door slam shut. Gibbs looked at McGee and then said "Follow me, and be on guard." 

They both pull out their 9mms and quietly head towards the back door. Gibbs holds up his hand, signaling McGee to stay put, as he slowly slides open the glass door. Gibbs gave Mcgee the signal to follow him again, slowly creeping down the dimly lit hallway, both Gibbs and Mcgee kept their eyes peeled for any signs of the intruders. 

Half way down the hallway, Gibbs and Mcgee searched every room, looking for the ones that had broken in. As they continued down the hallway, Gibbs looked at Mcgee. "Lets split up, we'll cover more ground that way. Yell when you find something. Oh, and Mcgee......be careful." 

Mcgee nodded and headed upstairs. It wasn't long after that, when Gibbs checked a room that was almost pitch black. He had failed to notice his soon to be aggressive attacker behind one of the love seats, wearing black clothing, keeping himself hidden from sight. As Gibbs walked away, the attacker jumped out from behind the love seat, throwing his arm around Gibbs' neck making Gibbs lose his balance and forcing them to collapse onto a decorative table that sat in the middle of the room. From upstairs, 

Mcgee heard the loud crash which startled him, he bolted down the stairs and ran to the room, quickly switching on the lights and taking in the scene that lay in front of him. By the time he had reached the entrance to the door, the attacker had stuck a needle into Gibbs' arm. Mcgee didn't know what was in the needle until Gibbs' eyes had started to droop. 

"Sedative." He whispered. "You are correct, Mr. Mcgee." Said the attacker. 

Mcgee tried to place his voice with someone that he had heard before, someone who might have a grudge against Gibbs or even him, but nothing came to mind. While he was caught in thought, he didn't notice the attackers friend behind him, with another needle. 

The mans arm wrapped around Mcgee's waist, pinning his arms to his side. Mcgee struggles and eventually breaks free, as he spins around and points his gun at the man, the original attacker tackled Mcgee to the ground. His gun went flying out of his hand when he hit the floor, nearly knocking him unconscious. The man that was behind him came into view with the needle, it's contents were unknown to Mcgee though he thought that it was a sedative, similar to the one they had given Gibbs only a few moments before. 

Mcgee kicked at the man, making it difficult for him to put the needle into Mcgee's arm. The attacker called in another man to help him out, when the man arrived he went straight to Mcgee and held his legs down, allowing the him to be stuck with the needle. Once the contents of the needle had been put into him, Mcgee noticed that it wasn't a sedative. He felt a strange sensation all over his body, and little by little, Mcgee began to shrink. 

He found that he could remember less and less and eventually he was unable to talk, Mcgee looked down at his hands and was shocked to find that they were that of a one year olds. Looking over at Gibbs, he became overwhelmed with the emotions of a toddler. Realising that his father figure had been hurt and not moving or responding to him when he crawled over and shook him, Mcgee began to cry, the attackers watched as the tears flowed down baby Mcgee's face. 

Eventually Mcgee had cried himself to sleep, unconsciously moving closer to Gibbs. The attackers had never seen anything like this before and were shocked at what they had seen. The leader decided to leave Gibbs a note, explaining why Mcgee now is a one year old. When he was done, he laid the note on his chest and left the two lying there in peaceful slumber. 

Hours later, when Gibbs had finally woken up, he went to sit up but noticed an unusual weight on his arm. He looked down to find a baby version of Mcgee, he also noticed that there had been a note on his chest. When Gibbs picked up the note and read it out loud to himself. 

"Dear Special Agent Gibbs, I bet that by now you are curious as to why your employee, Mr. Mcgee, is now a one year old child. Well, I will gladly explain. After I injected you with a sedative, he came bursting through the door. He was my main objective anyway, you were merely an obstacle. Once my men and I had him down, we had injected him with a drug known as 'The Hands Of Time'. No doctors nor scientists can tell you about this drug, it's is only found in the black markets. This drug reduces the age of anyone who is given a high enough dosage, the higher the dose the younger they become. We had to do some research on both you and Mcgee, blood tests were ran which proved that Mcgee is actually your son. It's a shocker, I know, but it is true. The sooner that you accept the truth, the easier it will be on both of you. When you first met your wife, she had become pregnant, she didn't know if you were going to come back from the war or not so she thought that giving him up was for the best. When he went to a new family, they had renamed him so that he would be safe. We have given you a second chance at being the father that your son had never had growing up. Use this chance wisely for it will never come again. All evidence and traces of this drug have been destroyed, so there won't be any use in trying to find the source of this drug. I wish you both well on your new journey.  
Sincerely, Your attacker." 

Gibbs put the note down and looked over to the sleeping form next to him. He looked the note over one last time and then flipped it over to which it read  
'P.S we left all his paperwork in a blue bag in the corner of this room. Your welcome.' 

Gibbs looked around til he found the bag, opened it and searched through all the papers inside. By the time he was done, Mcgee had woken up and crawled over to Gibbs. 

Gibbs picked him up and held him close, he spoke to his newly found son as the tears slipped from his eyes. 

"I won't lose you again. I will make our time together worth it.....son."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this work. Been working on this for a while and don't know if I should continue.


End file.
